Arena Championship
The Arena Championship is a large championship held in arenas. Arena Championships occur every 2 years. Both Heroes and villains form teams and compete in order to try to win the championship. There are many levels of battling before the championship battle. There are 2 divisions. There are 20 teams per division. Practice Practice battles are battles held with teammates to practice. Practice battles are not mandatory in the championship, however it is reccomended. (Killing a teammate during a practice battle will result in being kicked out of the championship.) Matches Match 1 is a battle against another team. This is required in order to have a higher chance of getting into the finals. Match 2 is a battle against another team. It is just like Match 1, only harder. Match 3 is a battle against another team. It is just like Match 2, only harder. Match 4 is a battle against another team. It is just like Match 3, only harder. Face-Offs The Face-Off Entry Competition is a battle in order to determine who will be in the finals. 6 teams can go in the Face-Offs. 12 teams can go in the Face-Off Entry Competition. The winners that have the top 6 highest amount of victorys will go on to the Face-Offs. The 12 teams in the Face-Off Entry Competition will be determined who won the most matches in the previous matches. The Face-Offs are battle contests where the 6 teams face-off against each other. The 3 winners go into the Finals. Finals The Finals are where the 3 remaining teams battle 5 times. Each match will have 3 teams. When the last 2 remaining teams are left, then they win. The 2 teams with the highest amount of wins will move on. Semi-Finals The Semi-Finals are the final battles before the championship battle. The last 2 remaining teams per division will face off against each other. The winner will go on to the championship battle. Championship Battle This is the ultimate battle. The winners of the 2 divisions will fight against each other. The winning team is declared the Champions. Each team member will be rewarded a golden sword and 1,000,000,000 credits. Other Information Tiebraker Match If, with any reason, there is a tie, a Tiebraker battle will occur. This can also occur with the Championship battle. Match Redo A Match Redo is a redo of a match that occurs when a battle is stopped for weather reasons or destruction of the arena. Known Teams * Sharpshooter Snipers * Acid Demons * Flaming Infernos * Xploding Bombs * Oracles Of Light * Road Runners * Tech Heads * Tech Raiders * Savage Brawlers * Missle Torpedoes * Shadow Reapers * Medics Of Fear * Sharp Daggas * Fire Villains * Bug Jets * Makuhero Defenders * New Stellac Liberators * Black Holes * Smashers * Phantoms * Atomic Nukes * XT4 Viruses * 742185 Confidential * Brainiacz * Scouts of Death * Nexus Dualas * Hard Kore Killz * Demons * Ghostz Category:Anonymous users